During the year 1973-74 we carried out 7 empirical studies, published--and also published 4 theoretical papers and 1 book. All of these dealt with formal characteristics of concrete operations, with processes involved in operational performances, or with extensions of operations to the "social" sphere. For the coming year 1974-75 we plan to continue our work in processes, especially those of memory and imagery. In this work, an effort will be made to specify which processes children seem to use as a function of their operational level. With respect to imagery, problems of geometrical space which entail rotations and changes in visual perspective will be studied. In addition we will continue our work on social perspective-taking using child communication. Also the work on concepts of kindness and naughtiness will be completed. In these we will attempt to go beyond the conventional methodology of contrasting intention with consequent in an effort to uncover kinds of intentions which children spontaneously impose on others who perform kind acts to others.